Bay Cafe: Daydreams
by LimaLoser
Summary: What happened before work on Friday?For the full story, visit Bay Cafe by yaoi415


"_Nnnnn…" Sasuke let his head fall back in the chair at the café. He was sitting towards the back of the store. His shirt was off and his pants were just above his knees. He smirked, "You like sucking my dick, don't you?" He shifted his head to look back down in his lap. The mass of hair moved gracefully, expertly up and down._

"_Mmmm…" was the response to the karasu's question. The vibrations from the moan caused Sasuke's eyelids to fall._

"_Ahhhh…" His left hand slid towards the other's nipple while the right combed its way through a thick blonde mane. "Say my name," the karasu whispered as he teased the nipple gently with his fingers. His partner moaned softly at the karasu's command and action but continued. Sasuke gently pulled the blonde up by the hair so he could see the face. Their eyes locked, "Naruto… say my name." Sasuke squeezed the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisted lightly._

"_Aahh… Sasuke…" the kitsune gasped softly, letting his eyes close._

_Sasuke smirked as Naruto swallowed the karasu whole and began sliding him in and out of his mouth once again. "I didn't quite hear you," he said trying not to let the pleasure take him over._

_Naruto felt the fingers on his nipple tighten and twist harder, pulling him up slightly. He released Sasuke from his mouth and spoke softly in to the karasu's stomach. "Sasuke…"_

_The karasu pulled Naruto up his body slowly. Naruto traced a line up the smooth, flawless skin with his tongue, stopping occasionally to nip or kiss. When he reached the karasu's chest, he could feel Sasuke's pulsing hard-on resting against his own heart._

_Sasuke combed his fingers through the thick blonde hair and cupped the kitsune's face as he leaned in, brushing their lips together. "Say it again," he smirked and twisted the nipple harder._

"_Oooohh… Saaasukeee…" Naruto groaned tossing his head up and closing his eyes._

"_Mmmm…" Sasuke moaned at the pressure the groaning kitsune applied to his lower region. He pulled Naruto to him locking their lips together. The karasu's hand quickly found its way from the nipple to Naruto's pants and freed the growing erection. As he slid off his chair and gently pushed the kitsune to the floor, Sasuke swiftly removed his companion's jeans._

_Naruto followed suit, yanking the karasu's pants to his ankles._

_Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto pressing his own manhood into the other's, and kicked his pants the rest of the way off._

_Naruto moaned into the kiss as the karasu thrusted slightly then pulled back and rubbed against the kitsune's entrance._

_Sasuke slowly entered Naruto, and the kiss broke._

"_Nghhh…" Sasuke groaned through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut, his head bowed into Naruto's chest._

"_Aahhh…" Naruto let his head fall back as he received all of Sasuke at once, his eyes closed tight. He wrapped an arm around the karasu's waist and the other around his head grabbing a fist full of ebony hair._

_Sasuke gripped the kitsune's throbbing member firmly with one hand, holding himself up with the other. The karasu slowly began pumping and thrusting, pulling out a bit farther each time. Gasps and moans turned into grunts and screams as each thrust became harder, Sasuke's pumping hand matching the rhythm._

_Naruto's arms tensed and pulled the karasu down pressing their lips together again. As their tongues danced with each other, the pressure built slowly but intensely. Both could feel climax closing in and their mouths parted, ready to burst…_

"_NARUTOOO!"_

…_at any moment…_

"_SASUKEEE!"_

Blue eyes flew open as Naruto's head shot up from his desk hearing the end-of-the-day bell. He stared at the desk breathing heavily. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"Na- Naruto-kun?" He heard a soft voice and looked up at Hinata.

"You slept through class again, didn't you, Baka?" Sakura said shaking hear head at him. "If we failed that project because of you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"Tch… We'll be fine." Kiba jumped in. "I for one know he's pretty good at bs-ing his way through just about anything," he said trying to defend his friend.

Naruto found himself staring back at his desk in disbelief, not really hearing what was going on.

"Naruto…-kun? Are you… feeling alright?" Hinata asked leaning in a bit.

Naruto swallowed hard and gave Hinata a cheerful smile. "Of course I am." He pointed his thumb at his chest, "I'm indestructible!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started towards the door. "Come on, Hinata. Let's go back to my house and finish studying for the rest of the finals."

As they walked out, Kiba sat down on the desk in front of Naruto and looked him in the face. "You sure you're ok? You look kind of pale."

When his breathing returned to normal, Naruto looked at Kiba and said, "Yeah, I'm good. I just had a really weird dream." He started to get up and noticed a tightness in his pants. He rolled his eyes and slammed himself back down in his seat.

"You sure you're ok, man?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

Naruto shook his head, confused. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just… have to take a leak."

"Alright, man. I'll see you later then."

"Later." Naruto made sure Kiba was out of the room before he slammed his head down on his desk and whispered to himself, "What the fuck?"

----

_Sasuke walked out from the manager's office at the café to see Naruto bussing the last few tables of the night. He smirked watching the kitsune and moved closer, losing the smirk to speak. "Hurry up, Dobe. I'd like to get out of here sometime tonight." His eyes still gliding over Naruto's body, the way his muscles flexed in his t-shirt, the way the apron accentuated his perky ass._

"_Maybe it would go a bit faster if you actually gave me a hand, Teme," Naruto snapped back, piling dishes on top of each other._

_Sasuke smirked at the remark and leaned up against the counter as Naruto brought a stack of dirty dishes to the bussing tub. "You know that game was fun the other day… after school?" Sasuke tried to meet the kitsune's eyes, but Naruto turned back to the table too quickly._

" _Truth or dare? Yeah, it was." Naruto answered, pulling a damp rag from his shoulder. He leaned over the table slightly and began wiping it down._

_Sasuke raised a brow and pushed himself off the counter, a devilish grin on his lips. "You had fun, too?" he inquired._

_Naruto shrugged, "Yeah… I did." He suddenly felt hips against his backside, something growing in the middle. He stood up slowly as Sasuke leaned in to speak softly into the kitsune's right ear._

"_Then you'll love this." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips, the left one sliding up inside Naruto's shirt, the right one sliding under the apron to the middle of Naruto's pants where it began rubbing up and down._

_Naruto let his head fall back onto Sasuke's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his right arm around the karasu's neck, lightly scratching the back of Sasuke's head, while his left hand moved up Sasuke's thigh and over to the bulge in the center, mimicking the other's action._

_Sasuke moved his mouth down to Naruto's neck grazing it with his soft lips. "Mhhhh…" _

_Their breathing got heavier and their mouths opened._

_Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's chest playing with a nipple when he found it._

_Naruto swallowed hard, head still back; eyes still shut, and tried to speak clearly. "S-Sasuke?"_

"_Mmm?" Sasuke began gently kissing and nipping up and down Naruto's soft neck, trying to keep his hips from moving with the kitsune's hand._

"_W-what's gong to h-happen after this?" Naruto asked, attempting poorly to speak through the pleasure._

"_What do you mean?" the karasu asked, eyes closed, lips brushing the smooth flesh of his employee, all four hands still working._

"_I-if we do this… I don't want it… to be a one-time thing."_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes halfway, his left hand temporarily leaving its post to unbutton his own shirt._

_They could feel each other's growing anticipation as the tension built quickly._

_Sasuke replaced his hand under Naruto's shirt letting his own dress shirt fall off his shoulders._

"_I just… don't want it to get awkward… when we s-see each other at sch-ool… or when we have to w-work together." Naruto began lightly grinding his hips back into the karasu's, his hand still between them._

_Sasuke exhaled heavily and began thrusting slightly in response, his right hand sliding out to untie Naruto's apron._

"_Aaaahh... I just… don't want it… to be weird… nghhh… when this is over." The arm Naruto had around Sasuke's neck was tensing as he and the karasu undid each other's pants, letting all lower clothing fall to the floor._

_Sasuke's left hand grasped Naruto's shoulder and spun him around, then pulled the kitsune's shirt off over his head. Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's when he said, "Oh… it'll never be over."_

_They pressed their lips together and Naruto climbed back onto the table he had just wiped down, one hand on the karasu's back, the other behind the karasu's head._

_Sasuke pushed gently until he was lying flat on top of the kitsune on the table. He could feel Naruto running his own feet up Sasuke's legs, exposing himself to the karasu. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to run his length down Naruto's body and place it at his yearning entrance. "Do you want it?" he whispered into Naruto's ear._

"_Oh god, yeah…" Naruto slowly moved his hand down the karasu's back from his neck, his fingers lightly scratching the muscular body._

_Sasuke exhaled deeply, pushing away abit more, his hands playing on Naruto's chest. "Do you really want it?" he teased._

_The kitsune let his head fall back over the edge of the table and closed his eyes. "Oh, Sasuke… give it to me… Please!" he begged, tensing a bit more, forcing Sasuke to penetrate him ever so slightly._

"_Nghhh…" The karasu stood against a pulling Naruto, his breathing heavy as he tried valiantly to keep his composure. "Tell me how bad you want it," he demanded in a deep, raspy voice, barely pushing against Naruto, who couldn't take it anymore._

"_OH GOD! FUCK ME NOW!" Naruto pulled as hard as he could…_

"_GAAAAAAH!" Sasuke screamed in overwhelming pleasure…_

"Hey, Sasuke… you alright? Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked himself back to reality and looked up to see Shino and Gaara standing in front of him. "What?"

"The bell rang. School's over for today. We can leave." Gaara said, glaring blankly at him.

"You coming?" Shino asked his face covered with dark glasses and a high collar. "Or do you plan on sitting there until class starts tomorrow morning?" The two headed for the door.

Sasuke called after them, "I'll catch up." His eyebrow twitched when he noticed the bulge in his lap. "Shit… not again."


End file.
